


Comfort

by anonniemoose



Series: The Beetlejuice Conglomerate One Shots [7]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia AU, scarabee is based on beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: After being harassed by some alphas on your way home, Scarabee decides that perhaps its time for him to take care of you for a while.Notes: Ok so in a Discord I'm in, we created an Italian Mafia Boss Beetlejuice named Scarafaggio.....from there we just went nuts. For all notes please go toherefor more info on all 5 versions of Mafia!Beej.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/reader, Scarabee Shoggoth/Reader, Scarabee/Reader
Series: The Beetlejuice Conglomerate One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751845
Kudos: 12





	Comfort

You stormed right past your alpha when you walked through the front door of your shared home and straight into your bedroom, flinging yourself onto the bed as you try to find comfort in your combined scents. You didn’t want to deal with people, you just wanted to be left alone, so you were annoyed when you heard the door open barely a minute after you got settled.

“Somethin’ tells me that ya in a foul mood, _cherie_.” His smooth voice carries over to you as he makes his way to sit next to you on the bed. “C’mon darlin’, _dis au vieux Scarabée ce qui ne va pas._ ” You shrug, trying to sound like nothing was bothering you.

“‘M fine.” You lie, wincing as Bee tuts.

“Now now, you know the rules _cher_ , no lyin’ in this house.” He pulls you into his lap and gently nudges your head into his neck. “Talk to me, _mon amour_ , what’s botherin’ ya?” You sniff, slowly starting to nuzzle against him as you take in his comforting scent of honey, some form of liquor you were never able to place and ash that has managed to burn its way permanently into his skin from his voodoo. He smelt of home. You shrug after a minute of taking him in.

“Usual omega stuff. Nothing major.” You promise. A small rumble at the back of his throat, not a growl, but a sound to show how displeased he is at your evasion of his question causes you to cling on a bit tighter before sighing. “If you must know, **a group of alphas were harassing me earlier.** ” You finally confess. “It…..just shook me a lil, okay? I’m used to stuff like this but my mark was covered so they wouldn’t believe that I was mated until I showed them that, then they insisted that it was fake and kept tryna grab at it.” You move to wipe away the few tears that had formed, just remembering how stressful the situation was causing you to well up again as Bee remains deadly still. “It was fine, someone who knows me stepped in and his alpha helped me get out of there but. It’s frustrating it took another alpha stepping in for them to back off. Even if I wasn’t mated, I made it clear I wasn’t interested. Surely that should be enough?”

“It should have been, yes.” He agrees, voice dark as his hands move from rubbing your back and holding your head to him to trail down your sides to rest on your hips. “Where was this, _cher_?”

You blink as you try to remember. “Uh, corner of 31st and Sealy Ave is where it started, continued all the way down to Bernardo De Galvez Ave.” You can practically feel the anger radiating from him.

“Long walk.” Is all he manages to get out.

You shrug again. “I couldn’t shake them off so I went to Andy and Joan’s house. I knew they’d be home.” You trail off weakly.

“Tell me, _cherie_ , what did these alpha’s look like?” You pull back at that.

“Please don’t go after them.” Your plea comes out more as an order as Bee sends you an innocent look.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean _cher,_ I just want to make sure you’re doin’ fine.”

“Mhm.” You raise an eyebrow. “You do realise this is a near-daily occurrence for me, right? For all omegas, really. It’s just-” You pause.

“It’s just what, _chaton_?” He asks, voice still deadly calm for a man who is clearly plotting murder.

“It’s just that…. they were a lot more grabbier than usual.” You say quietly. “They were young, I don’t think they knew that it wasn’t appropriate.”

“Doesn’t excuse their behaviour.”

“No, but it explains it. You can’t give them a chance to grow if you go about murdering them, Bee.” His mismatched eyes flicker up to yours as he smirks.

“No one ever said about murderin’ anyone, _cher.”_

“No, but you were thinking it. I know you Scarabee. A little too well.” He sends a sweet smile your way.

“Can’t help wantin’ to protect ya, darlin’.” You roll your eyes as you climb out of his lap and move to lay back down. “Oh, come on _cher,_ I wasn’t actually gonna go out and do somethin’.”

“I know. I just.” You can’t think of the words. “I’m tired and sore.” You finally land on.

“Oh, in that case, allow me to give you a hand there.” You feel him move to straddle you, hands moving to glide your shirt up your back as he runs the palm of his hands deep into the tissue. “Can’t have my omega in pain, now can I _mon ange? Laisse-moi prendre ta peine pour toi. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, Omega._ ”

You whine in mild protest, body already beginning to sink deeper into the mattress as he works his magic on you. “ **You’re my alpha, I should be taking care of you**.” You get out, causing him to chuckle.

“I’m sure I can handle bein’ tha one who does the pamperin’ for once, _mon ange_.” He murmurs as he leans down to press a kiss to the back of your neck, moving until he’s mouthing at his mating mark. “Let me take care of ya?”

You could feel your brain go a little bit foggy as he passes over your mark. “That’s cheatin’.” You protest, feeling him huff out a small laugh at your whine. “But fine. Just this once.”

You let him work his hands over your body, causing all the stress from the day to slowly bleed away as he continues to ruin his lips, teeth and tongue over indented skin where his bite remains on your body. “You’re mine, ya know.” He says quietly.

“Mhm.” You hum your agreement. “You’re mine too. And I wouldn’t want it any other way, _mon mari_.”


End file.
